


Brother Dear (part 2 of My Dear Captain)

by Cactilda



Series: My Dear Captain [2]
Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactilda/pseuds/Cactilda
Summary: Oh how happy you were when your husband returned to you safely!  Now you and James could wed, just as he had promised.  Currently, you two live in a nice cottage on the Williams' property.  You still work for them, and James now has a studio in town to make a living off of his art!  Even your best friend Jamie Stewart has settled down.  You've also planned on starting a family!  It seems that your life is going absolutely perfectly!Or at least, it seems that way...Little do you know, your older brother is still alive, and he wants to take control of your happy life.  George is not the man you remember.  He's become violent and addicted to alcohol.  You thought he was dead your entire life, so of course you ignore his dangerous behavior and focus on the happy reunion, but eventually things get out of hand.





	1. 1

_**June 15th, your wedding day** _

"Lily!  Have you seen my veil?  I can't find it anywhere!" I called out while searching frantically for the translucent piece of cloth.  It was my wedding day today, and I was so nervous I could vomit!  I was happy of course, actually I was ecstatic!  Finally my wedding day had come and I could finally marry the love of my life, James Nicholls!  However, there was a part of me that was unbearably anxious.  What if something went wrong?  What if James ran out during the vows?!  No, no he wouldn't do that!  He has wanted this just as much as me, if not more.  

"It's over here, (y/n)!" Lily said, walking over to me with my veil held delicately in her hands.  She stood on her tiptoes and placed the crown it was attached to on my head, then gently lowered the fabric over my face.  "You look absolutely gorgeous," she murmured quietly while adjusting a few pieces of my dress.  She turned me around to face the large mirrors behind me, and my breath caught in my throat.  I barely recognized myself! 

The gown I wore was a simple, but utterly elegant a-line cream colored dress, with a lace bodice and a veil like skirt with shiny white flowery appliques over a cream colored velvet petticoat (the actual picture will be posted on my wattpad account, ratstevery).  The sleeves, which were made of the same lace as the bodice, came to my elbows, leaving my forearms bare.  My shoes were a nice, light rosy color, with rose gold vines going up the heel.  I wore a light layer of make up that matched the color scheme of the rest of the outfit, and tied it all together beautifully!

"Oh my goodness," I said quietly.  
"Well, what do you think?" another voice came in, startling me and Lily.  Mistress Elizabeth stood in the doorway grinning.  She looked stunning!  Her long, curly auburn hair was tied up in an elegant knot, and her forest green eyes shone gleefully.  She wore a shimmering, floor length emerald dress with a lace bodice, slightly resembling my own.  

"It's wonderful madam!" I said, ginning widely.

She walked over to me and lifted the veil from my face then pushed a few stray hairs out of my face.  "There, now James will be able to see you perfectly!" she said, kissing my forehead gently.  A tear found its way down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away.  "You look gorgeous," Mistress Elizabeth cooed, cupping my face in her slender hands.

"As do you Madam!" I replied.  She thanked me and began walking off, but stopped at the door.  "Alfred is waiting outside for you!  Best not to keep him waiting.  He's practically bouncing!" she laughed lightly, then left, her shining skirts flowing elegantly behind her as she strode down the hall.  I looked nervously at Lily and asked, "Do I look presentable?"

"(Y/n), you've already been told several times you're stunning!  Now get out there!  James is probably itching to see you!"

"You go on ahead, I'll be right out!"  She nodded and walked out, her light blue dress flowing behind her gently.  I turned and walked to my dresser, pulling out the picture of me and my family.  I barely remembered them, but I knew I had loved them dearly.  In the picture stood me, my mother and father, my two younger brothers, and my eldest brother, George.  He and I had been very close.  I looked at the image of him standing in the picture, and smiled.  He couldn't have been much older than Jonathan!  George stood in salute like a small soldier, except for the large grin he wore on his face.  The sight always made me smile!

"Wish me luck," I whispered, and kissed the picture for good luck.  I placed the photo back into its drawer then walked out of my room and joined Alfred in the foyer.  When he saw me walking down the stairs, his jaw dropped and I could see his eyes shine a bit more with tears.  The look on his face made me pray harder that I wouldn't slip and fall for fear of ruining the moment.  As soon I was in arm's reach of him, I was instantly pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Your father would be so proud," he said quietly, then pulled away and pecked my cheek.  I linked my arm through his and we walked out into the back lawn where the procession was being held.  There were so many people!  The organist began playing as soon as it was clear that I had come out of hiding, and I quickly found myself getting overwhelmed.  I hadn't expected so may guests!  I glanced at the sky, and noticed dark clouds rolling in.  Maybe it'd start raining and the wedding would be over quickly!  I took a deep breath and focused back on making it down the walkway and joining James.  My eyes landed on him and my heart beat spiked, and heat rushed to my cheeks.

He looked nothing less than stunning!  He wore a matching cream suit that was perfectly tailored to his body.  A tie was tucked into his suit, and an opal tie clip could be seen shining in the sunlight.  His hair was neatly combed and done, however it still looked the slightest bit tousled, just the way I liked it!  I must have stopped walking for a minute while trying to take in James' appearance, as I felt a light tugging on my arm.  I blinked and came back to attention and continued walking, my cheeks growing a little darker.  

James' eyes landed on me as well, and his mouth fell open just as Alfred's had.  His look of surprise quickly turned into a look of pure joy and happiness and he grinned.  His cheeks had turned a lovely shade of pink and his blue eyes shone brightly as I moved to stand in front of him.  "You look....amazing my love!" he said quietly.  

"You do too!" I replied, a grin finding a way onto my face.  I felt tears prick my eyes and I took a deep breath in as if that would stop them from falling.  James looked to be in a similar state as well, as I noticed his jaw clenching and unclenching.  We turned our attention to the priest and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed James raise a hand to wipe his eyes and made it look as if he were just running a hand through his hair.  The priest smiled at the both of us and began saying the vows.  After what felt like forever and too soon at the same time, he got to the part where we made our promises.  Albert came up as ring bearer, and James gently plucked my ring from the cushion.

"James Nicholls, do you take this woman, (y/n) (l/n), to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he said, meeting my eyes and smiling softly, then slid the ring onto my finger.

"(Y/n) (l/n), do you take this man, James Nicholls, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I responded, smiling back at James and slipping his onto his ring finger.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife!  You may now kiss the bride."

James instantly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him, crashing his lips into mine.  I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck.  I squealed into our kiss when he dipped me down low and grinned.  He laughed and I smacked his arm lightly.  He pulled me back up and swept my legs out from under me, then spun around causing my train to fly around us making it look like we were surrounded by a fluffy cloud.  I shrieked with laughter until a crack of thunder was heard rippling across the sky.  

James stopped and placed me down gently as everyone stared at the sky, varying degrees of concern on every face.  Every face but mine.  I loved the rain, loved how it smelled, the way it sounded, the way it felt on my skin.  I especially loved thunderstorms!  I smiled as I gazed at the sky, and waited for the rain to start falling.  A rain drop fell on my cheek and I touched it, the small drop making my fingertip shine.  More began falling faster and harder, and everyone began shrieking and running inside.  James grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside as well.  We stood in the large room, some of us soaking wet and grumbling in annoyance.  The band members wiped their instruments quickly to dry them before any damage was done, and tried to create as much room for the other guests as they could.  I looked outside longingly and wanted desperately to run out and play in the rain.  Suddenly an idea popped in my head!

"Excuse me!  Pardon me, could the band please play a song?  If it's not to much I mean," I said, speaking over the crowd.  One of the members looked up happily and said, "Of course madam!  What would you like us to play?"

I thought for a minute, no particular songs coming to mind, so I said, "I don't mind, just something fun and uplifting!  Something exciting I can dance to."  The man turned around and spoke to the other members for a bit, then picked up his instrument and began playing.  (if you want you can play the song of your choice, on wattpad however I'll probably pick a song)

James looked at me confused as I skipped up to him and gently grabbed his wrists.  "What are you planning?" he asked jokingly.  I stuck my tongue out at him and began puling hims outside.  His eyes widened and his eyes flicked fearfully from me to the pouring rain outside.

"Oh no!  (Y/n) don't you dare!"

"Come on James!  It'll be fun!"

I dragged him outside and the band followed us until the doorway, careful to not get their instruments wet.  I laughed and pulled James into a dance, letting myself get as soaked as possible!  James eventually got into it as well, and soon he was laughing with me and spinning me around.  The guests looked on in awe as we soaked ourselves in the rain and muddied our beautiful clothes, but we didn't care.  It was our wedding day!  Why should we be concerned about what people thought of us?

Eventually the storm stopped and the sun began poking through the clouds again, creating beautiful rays in every direction.  One of them landed on our wedding, and warmed my wet skin nicely.  I looked down at my dirtied dress and laughed sadly, then looked up at James and laughed harder.  His pants were COVERED in mud!  Somehow though, he still managed to look handsome, with his hair a soaking wet mess that fell sloppily onto his face, his sapphire eyes shone in the sunlight and they sparkled like jewels.  His face was covered in rain water as well, so the sun reflected off of his sharp cheekbones and his nose, and he looked absolutely breathtaking.

"You're....you're beautiful," I heard him murmur as his eyes scanned me feverishly.  "You look breathtaking James, who knew a little rain water could do so much?" I chuckled.  He grinned and pulled me close to him, his hands resting on the small of my back and my waist.  I fingered with the cloth on his collar and kissed him sweetly, never wanting the moment to end.  He kissed me back, and my hands found their way to cradle his face with the most delicate touch.  We broke after a few seconds for breath, and he rested his forehead on mine.  Our noses touched and gently rubbed against each other.

"Promise me one thing my dear," he said quietly.

"Of course James."

"Please never leave me.  I'm terrified that you may just disappear one day, you may find out that you deserve so much more than me and run off to find someone worthy of your love.  If you do I won't blame you, but please just tell me you won't."

"Never my love!  I would never leave you!  James, you are the only man I will ever love.  I would never leave you for the world."

James smiled sadly and kissed me again, gently this time, as if I would break if he pushed to hard.  "You have to promise me one thing too, though," I smiled into our kiss.

"What would that be?" James responded, running his nose along the side of my neck now.

"You need to stop treating me like a porcelain doll!  I won't shatter James I promise," I laughed.  James hummed and absentmindedly agreed.  I laughed a bit harder and pulled away, planting a light kiss on his nose.  I loved this man to no end.


	2. 2

_**A few months after your wedding** _

_"George, wait!"_

_"Come on, (y/n)!  You have to run faster than that if you want to beat me!"_

_A little boy sprinted a few yards in front of a young girl.  The young girl ran as fast as her small legs could carry her, her hair flying wildly behind her.  Suddenly she tripped, and skinned her knee on the gravel path beneath her!  She sat up and held her bleeding leg gingerly, crying lightly.  The boy, George walked up and knelt in front of her, gently prying her hands away from the wounded appendage.  "Silly (y/n)," he teased lovingly, "You're such a klutz!"  (Y/n) looked up at the boy and her eyes widened.  "George?" she said, but a woman's voice came instead of a little girl's._

I shot up in my bed, a cold sweat covering my skin.  My breath came in shallow huffs as I tried to calm my breathing and get my heart to beat at a normal rate.  What an odd dream!  I looked outside, noticing that it wasn't very bright in my room.  The sun was only just starting to peek above the mountains signifying that I should likely still be asleep.  Someone shifted next to me and groggily said my name.  "(Y/n)?"

"Just me my dear," I said, laying back down next to my husband.

"What's wrong?" he asked, lazily draping an arm over my waist, "It isn't time to get up yet, is it?"

"No, it's not.  I just had an odd dream is all."  James hummed in response and I kissed the top of his head, smiling as small snores escaped from his slightly ajar mouth.  I nuzzled further into him and began calming down, realizing that it was nearly impossible for me to keep my eyes open much longer.  Finally I surrendered and let myself fall asleep in the arms of my husband, no more dreams came to disturb my peaceful sleep.

Morning came sooner than I had hoped, and I found myself very reluctant to get up.  There was a vacancy where James should have been, and I wondered where he had gone.  Soon, my curiosity got the better of me and I sat up.  Sunlight streamed into the room and I realized I likely didn't have much time before I had to get to the estate!  A heavenly smell wafted into the room and my stomach growled hungrily.  I slid out of bed and slipped on some clothes, looking in the mirror to check that everything was in its place.  Content with my appearance, I skipped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, where the wonderful smell was even stronger.  I hummed happily as I walked in, and watched my husband cook, his back towards me.  James must not have heard me come in, for when I greeted him he jumped and turned around, laughing when his blue eyes landed on me.

"Good morning my dear," he chuckled, "You startled me!"

"Yes I noticed!" I teased.  He smiled and turned back around to focus on his cooking.

"What are you making?" I asked, hugging him from behind.  He pulled away and turned back around, a large grin dancing on his face and two plates in his hands.  "Waffles!" he cheered, and my eyes lit up.

"That's what smelled so glorious!" I said.  He nodded and walked to our table, setting the two plates down and pulling my seat out for me.  I thanked him and sat down.  James took his place in front of me and said, "Bon appetit!"  I smiled and cut the lovely food with my knife.  Just as I had suspected, it tasted  _heavenly_!

"James these taste amazing!"

"Thank you my dear!"

We finished our breakfast and left the dishes in the sink, agreeing that it was too late to worry about them now.  I kissed his cheek as we said goodbye at the door, and he pecked my forehead as he left.  The estate was calmer than usual when I arrived, which wasn't entirely a bad thing!  I had been extremely tired the past few weeks, and had random bouts of sickness.  They always left as soon as they came, but I knew what was going on.  Nearly everyone else did as well, everyone except for James.  He had been fretting over my sudden condition, and I always told him it was nothing to worry over.  Alfred kept asking me when I was going to tell him what was going on, and I always said soon, but I had no idea when.  I knew he had wanted this to happen, but he had only admired the idea.  If I told him what was happening, would he react the way I had hoped.

These thoughts rang through my head as I said good morning to everyone and walked to the kitchen.  Alfred was standing in the center of the large room, preparing the family's meals.  I walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I can take it from here Alfred!" I smiled.  He turned around and said good morning, a smiling finding a way onto his face.  "No worries my dear, I'll take care of it!  You worry about yourself."  I placed my hands on my hips and halfheartedly glared at him.

"Alfred just because I may be-"

"I will hear none of it!  I'll take of everything today.  You just keep Jonathan entertained."  I rolled my eyes and walked off, grumbling as I left the kitchen.  At least I'd get to spend time with Jonathan!  The small boy was up in his room when I found him, playing with three dolls, two were boys and the other was a girl.  I stood in his doorway for a few seconds, just watching play with his toys.  I smiled as he pretended that one defeated the other, and made the whole scene quite dramatic.

I knocked on his door as he started playing with the girl doll and he looked up, his cheeks bright red.  "What are you doing young man?" I smiled.  He looked away and said, quietly, "I'm playing pretend."

"What about?"

He mumbled something incoherent, and I knelt beside him.  "Speak up darling I can't hear you."

"About you and Captain Nicholls."  He hugged his knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms, refusing to look at me.  I laughed quietly and looked at the girl doll in his hand.  I pointed to it, "Is that me?"  He nodded.

"Did you paint it yourself?"

"Yes.  Mother made the dolls and Captain Nicholls let me borrow some of his paints and helped me paint them."

"Did he now?"  I remembered coming home from the estate one day to find James and Jonathan sitting on the floor of our living room, their hands were covered in small spots of paint.  James had gotten up to greet me and while I was distracted by him, I had heard Jonathan scrambling about.  Now I knew what that was all about!  I pointed at the small doll that he and James had painted.  "May I see it?"  Jonathan handed me the small toy and I studied it curiously.  Small pieces of (h/c) yarn were sewn into the toys head in such a way that it resembled my hair.  (E/c) buttons were sewn onto her face, and her clothes were a near exact replica of my favorite outfit!  A small golden band was painted on her ring finger and I smiled at it.  I looked at the other doll in Jonathan's hand, and realized it was James!

Mistress Elizabeth had sewn him a small military uniform that mirrored the one he had worn when I had first met him, and he too had a small golden band on his finger.  Yarn the same color as his hair was sewn into his head as well, and styled to match the tousled look he always had.  There were even a few small spots of paint on his face and hands!  There were a pair of light blue buttons on his face as well, and a captain's hat adorned his head.  It was adorable!  The third doll looked mean, black buttons were stitched onto his face, and he had a frown.  His hair was made of black yarn and gave him an evil look.  This man had a black uniform too, with small red buttons on his coat.  "Who is that?" I asked, gesturing to the mean looking doll.

"The man that hurt Captain Nicholls.  He's the villain, right?"

I chuckled, "Yes, he is, but I don't know if he looks like that!"

"Well, he looks evil enough."

I laughed and agreed with him.  I asked him where he was in his little game, and he said James and I had just defeated the bad guy.  He made quite a show of it as he reenacted the scene, and made my doll get in quite a few hits!  "Captain Nicholls is hurt!  He can't do much," Jonathan said as I watched him.  I nodded and smiled at his enthusiasm.  When he was finished, his eyes looked around his room a bit, looking for another game to play.  Two wooden swords stuck out of his toy bin, and he grinned.  Jonathan ran over to the trunk and pulled them out, as well as a few other items.  "We should play pirates!" he cheered.

"Should we now?"

"Yes!  I'll be Peter Pan!"

"Peter Pan wasn't a pirate," I laughed.

"No, but Hook was!  We should get Alfred and he can play Captain Hook!"

 


	3. 3

Alfred was in the Williams' library when we found him. He appeared to be talking to someone secretly, his voice hushed and urgent. I stopped Jonathan when we walked in, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation, but Jonathan was having none of it. He darted past me and ran up to Alfred, tugging excitedly at his shirt. "Alfred, Alfred! Come play Peter Pan with me and (y/n)!"  
"Jonathan!" Alfred exclaimed, slightly startled at the sudden appearance of the small boy. "What are you playing?"  
"Peter Pan! I'm already Peter, and (y/n) is Wendy."  
"I'm sorry Jonathan, but I'm a bit caught up at the moment."  
"Aw! Please Alfred?"  
"Maybe Captain Nicholls will play with you!"  
"I don't know, he won't be back from his studio until-" I began saying, but the person Alfred had been whispering to earlier came out of hiding and my jaw dropped.  
"James what are you doing here?" I asked, surprised he had come back so soon!  
"Alfred wanted to talk to me about a very urgent matter so I left work early! One of the many benefits of being self employed," he smiled.  
"Oh," I said, "What was that urgent matter?"  
"Nothing, we'll talk about it tonight! Now, about that game!"  
Jonathan dragged us outside and handed us his props. James got a large, black pirate hat, a wooden hook, and a wooden sword. He looked at the items curiously and said, "Who am I playing again?"  
"I'm playing Peter Pan, (y/n) is playing Wendy, and you're playing Captain Hook!"  
"That's hardly fair!" James laughed, donning the large hat and holding the hook in his hand.  
"James just play the game," I laughed. He rolled his eyes playfully and tucked the hand with the hook inside his sleeve, making it look like he really did have a hook for a hand! Jonathan cheered and we began. Whenever Jonathan needed to fly, I always picked him up and spun around, and he always shrieked with laughter. He had a little bell that he used as Tinkerbell, and he rang it every time he spoke. Then came the part where James, or Captain Hook, kidnapped me!  He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me away from Jonathan.

"Ha ha!  She's mine now!" James cackled.

"Never!" Jonathan shouted, "I'll save you Wendy!"  I laughed until my sides hurt and watched them fight from behind a bush.  Occasionally I would cheer Jonathan on, and James would always look at me with a pretend wounded expression.  The last time I did that, Jonathan took advantage of his distraction and pretended to stab James, and he fell dramatically to the ground.  "Alas," he cried out dramatically, securing the wooden sword between his arm and his side, "I have been struck!  Oh woe is me!"

Jonathan giggled and skipped up to me, pulling me gently out from behind the bush and pretending to run off with me.  "See Wendy!  I told you I'd save you!

"Yes you did indeed!"

We ran by James and just as I passed him, he latched onto my ankle and I fell forward.  "Haha!  But Captain Hook has not yet been vanquished!" he laughed, pulling my back to his and resting his chin on my shoulder to grin mischievously at Jonathan.  Jonathan scowled but then grinned, and I could sense James' confusion.    He charged at us, and I stood up before he got to me and allowed James to deal with the small boy.  Jonathan tackled him to the ground but James easily pinned him and let him go, but not after tickling him!  Jonathan shrieked with laughter and begged James to stop, which he did, and I watched to whole turn of events with amusement.

"I think it's safe to say that Captain Hook won this round," James said, standing up next to me and breathing heavily as he rested one hand on my waist.

"Aw!  But the good guys are always supposed to win!" Jonathan protested.  James chuckled and, "Fine, we can say you won this time."  Jonathan cheered and ran off to go find something else to entertain him. 

"Well that was entertaining!" I said, turning to face my husband.

"Yes I'm sure it was!"

"You still want a child?"

"More than ever."  I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that maybe he wouldn't become overwhelmed when I told him that I was, or could very likely be, pregnant.  The thought thrilled me, but terrified me at the same time.  Of course I was ecstatic that I might be having a child, and as much as James insisted that he wanted on, did he really?  Was it just the thought he loved?

"My dear are you alright?" James said, cupping my cheek and examining my face with concern.

"Hm?  Oh yes, I'm fine." 

"Are you sure?"  You look pale!"

I was about to answer when a familiar feeling of nausea filled me.  "Uhm, on second thought, I might not be.  I need to get inside, now."  We rushed inside and I held myself together until I got into the water closet.  When I came back out, James looked at me with concern and asked what was wrong.  "I'll tell you when we get home alright?"

"Then that should be soon," another voice interjected.  Mistress Elizabeth stood behind James with a stern but caring look on her face.  "(Y/n) I'm sending you home for the rest of the day."

"Madam, I'm fine!  It was just another bout is all, nothing more."

"My dear you need to rest!  Go home and relax.  I'm sure James would be happy to care for you!"  James nodded in agreement and I looked at them with exasperation.  

"You two are overreacting-"

"No, (y/n), you're under-reacting!  This has been going on for several days now," James said.  My eyes flicked between the two of them, trying to figure out away to convince them that I was okay, but I knew there wasn't a chance of that happening, so I gave in and agreed to go home.  James smiled with relief at me and joined my side, kissing me on the cheek. 

"Thank you my love."

"You're welcome," I said begrudgingly.  


End file.
